(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a swimming goggle buckle, having a goggle main body, two single buckle complexes, and a headband, wherein each single buckle complex connecting with an end of the goggle main body at one end and with the headband at another end. The present invention is easy in assembling, difficult in disassembling, and convenient in adjusting the headband. In addition, special considerations in design were provided for the single buckle complex by utilizing a single model, having an upper and a lower model adhering together, which eliminating mechanic structures therein, thereby reducing modeling cost, enhancing modeling strength, and lowering failure rate during production. As a result, the single model enabling the present invention lowering cost, increasing durability, and enhancing competitiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The main defect of a conventional swimming goggle is that some elements are formed by two separate elements combining together, which can be inferior in strength and also complicated in manufacturing, comparing with that of a single element.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B. A conventional swimming goggle includes a goggle main body a with an extension strap a1 connecting to each end, wherein a block b, formed by combining an element b1 and an element b2, connecting to an end a2 of the extension strap a1 and a headband c formed inside the block b. The conventional swimming goggle thereof involves two elements combined to form the block b, being an inferior structure in strength, and also has many parts, which complicating assembling, causing much trouble, and increasing cost in production.
Referring to FIG. 1C. Another conventional swimming goggle is formed by joining a buckle d to an extension strap a by blow-modeling of the buckle d embedded in a model of the extension strap a, which improves strength but with an adverse effect of increasing failure rate during production when combining the buckle d with the extension strap a in a model. Besides, the headband c is a two-element structure, too.